Our Last Night At Hogwarts
by DracosGirlMakayla
Summary: Hermione and Draco's last night at Hogwarts. Romance. Marysue.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just love Hermione and Draco stories. Sorry if you don't like this story, but I hope that you will.  
  
It was the annual end of the year graduation ball. Only seventh years were allowed to attend, unless you were invited by one. The place was beautifully decorated. It had elegant banners of crimson and blue. Candles of gold and silver covered the walls. Music and laughter filled the air.  
  
Many happy and sad faces filled the room. They were happy to be adults. Happy to have control of the rest of their lives. Happy to spend their last night with those who meant the most to them. Many were sad however, for Hogwarts had been home to them for seven years. They were on their own. No teachers to help and protect them from the dangers of their world. They would see their friends less often. It was quite an emotional night for some.  
  
Hermione Granger had grown up quite a bit over the years. She was not the same buck toothed, bushy hair, Gryffindore know-it-all. She was quite pretty now. Her hair was still curly, but it looked elegant. She was taller then most of the girls at Hogwarts. She also changed in other ways.  
  
She was with Draco Malfoy. Her boyfriend of two years. He was not the same slimy, weasely, perverted, rude, arrogant brat that he had once been. He was actually the opposite now. He was tall, handsome, strong, nice, muscled, and one of Hogwarts most wanted boys. He had taught her to see her beauty inside as well as outside. She taught him to love and to be lovable.  
  
She stood near the pastries in a corner. She was waiting for him. She looked lovely in her bewitched dress. It had a different color depending on the angle she was at. It had many shades of blues, and purples. Her hair was up in a complicated twist. Strung into her hair were beads of sapphire and amethyst.  
  
She sighed to herself. She was nervous, scared, and excited about leaving. She was glad to have Draco with her. Without him, she wasn't sure how she would have survived the last two years.  
  
She glanced around the room. She spotted her friends in a group laughing merrily. Ron was engaged to Lavender brown. Harry and Ginny had just started dating. Seamus and Pansy were in love, but too afraid to say it.  
  
Pansy spotted Hermione and waved. Hermione forced a smile and joined the group. They were all talking about their jobs. Harry was going on the Chuddley Cannons Reserve Team. Ginny was a writer for the Daily Prophet. Ron was going into the Ministry. Lavender was going to take classes to become a teacher. Seamus was working on a top-secret mission for Greengots. Pansy was going to be a waitress at the Three Broomsticks until Seamus returned. Hermione was a reporter for Witches Weekly. They were all ecstatic about their jobs.  
  
Hermione pretended to listen as she searched for Draco. She wanted nothing more then to spend the end of one chapter of her life and the beginning of another with him. She waited until around eight thirty for him. He walked in wearing a deep bluish silver shirt that brought out his silver eyes. Black pants and shoes. In his hand was a single rose. His hair was no longer gelled back like the previous years. He looked amazing.  
  
"A rose for thee, fair maiden. Your beauty surpasses that of all the ladies I have ever laid eyes upon. A goddess you must be." He said in a husky voice.  
  
"I am afraid I am no goddess, my handsome prince. I am but a mere witch, not worthy of this attention your grace." She smiled and played with the rose.  
  
"Well then, my little witch, would you grant me the pleasure of a dance?" He asked.  
  
"I would be delighted." She giggled.  
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck, and his went around her waist. Her head fell upon his chest, and his head leaned upon hers. They danced for a long time, forgetting time and everything else in the world. They were only aware of each other, and the music playing. Hermione listened closely as a song she recognized played. It described her every feeling.  
  
As it ended she was barely aware that Draco was talking to her. "Wanna go outside for a few minutes?"  
  
"Sure." She nodded.  
  
They walked outside and into the garden. They came out until they reached the edge of the lake. Draco came behind her and placed his hands on her hips. He leaned his head on top of hers. They watched the moon and the lake for a long time, until Draco stepped back and Hermione turned around.  
  
He looked like he had so much on his mind, so much to say. Instead of telling her what troubled him, he leaned down and kissed her. He kissed her long and hard. Hermione knew something was up when she broke away breathlessly. He hadn't kissed her like that in a long time.  
  
He pulled out a velvet box from his pocket. He bent down on one knee and took her hand.  
  
"Hermione Granger, I love you with every fiber of my being and my love for you grows stronger each day. Will you make me the happiest man ever, and marry me?" He nervously asked.  
  
"Yes Draco Malfoy, I will marry you." She smiled as a tear slid down her cheek.  
  
He pulled out a silver band with three diamonds in the middle, and slid it onto her finger. He stood and kissed her.  
  
"I love you Hermione." He breathed.  
  
"And I you Draco. And I you." 


End file.
